Welcome To My World
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: Austin Moon is the most wanted criminal in the world, Ally Dawson is the best FBI worker in the world, Trish De La Rosa is the most wanted thief in the world, and Dez Wade is the best hacker in the world. What will happen when Ally's next mission is to arrest them all but accidentally becomes friends with them? Will she find the guts to arrest them?
1. Prologue

**Dez**

I type the keyboards at a incredible amount of speed. I don't even have to look at the keyboards. I know the keyboard by heart. My eyes focus on the computer screen. The numbers and letters appearing every time I press a key. It only takes a few seconds and Im done. I look over my work and smirk.

I press enter...

Just like that. I hacked into someone's bank account. Score! I took out at least one million dollars. Awesome right? I smile and shut off my computer and got up. This is what I do and what Im good at. Im a hacker. Ive never been caught. I was about to get caught once but that was a long time ago. Ive been pretty cool at it.

And no, Im not a bad person. Although, you may think I am bad for stealing this money but you don't understand. I only steal from the rich and give to the poor who really need it. Kinda like my favorite hero of all time, Robin Hood. Im not selfish to just keep all the money. I have a heart, you know? Geez, people these days. Am I right? No? Okay then. Tough crowd...

Oh! Where are my manners!? I totally forgot to introduce myself. Im Dez Wade. Yes, Im related to Dwayne Wade. Awesome, right? Anyways, Im 18 years old and Im a senior. I still go to school and live my normal life. I have no friends and I don't have a girlfriend. Well, except my computer. She's my baby.

I like to dress in some crazy colorful clothes. I can't help it. It's so colorful! I love it! Oh and I just love suspenders! They are the best. I would never live without them. I also have a backpack that fits almost everything. No joke. I pulled out a ham, ice sculpture of my mom, my pet chicken Clucky, an anchor, another backpack, a hard helmet, and a little boy out of it. I think his name was Nelson. Oh well. I have no idea how he got in their... Yup, no idea. My backpack has a mind of it's own. It just eats random things.

"Dez?" I hear my mom say. _Crap!_ I quickly jump on my bed and pretend Im asleep. I hear her open the door and a couple of seconds later, she closes it again. I sigh and get back up. Just so you know, no one knows Im a hacker. I plan to keep it that way forever. I just hack for the fun of it. It's not the end of the world for me. Plus, Im doing good deeds for people who need money. It's a win win. Except for the one's Im taking the money from. Which are the rich ones. Yeah, sorry not sorry.

Ive been hacking for a long while now. I think I started when I was six. I was playing this game on the computer and I kept losing. I grew frustrated and decided to learn how to hack it. I guess I just enjoyed hacking that stupid and annoying game that I taught myself how to hack more bigger stuff. It came in handy a lot. It could save me from a life and death emergency. You never know.

Im really good at technology. Ive always had a spark for filming and photography. I wanted to be a director or as I like to call it, film maker. Ive had so many amazing ideas but Ill never get to let them all out for people to enjoy it. It's a shame that my talent is going to waste. Ill always think back and regret that I didn't become who I wanted. But life isn't easy. Take it from me.

Being bullied every single day.

Being called 'Ginger' or 'Redhead'.

Being called weird and crazy or a freak.

Being punched, kicked, or pushed in the hallways.

Being the one to cover scars.

Being afraid of going near a certain place or group.

Being criticized by every move you make.

Being the one to clean up a mess after someone just spilled food on you.

Being the one to be left alone without any friends.

Being the one who just wants to be loved.

Yeah, that's just some of the reasons my life is crap.

Because everyone makes my life crap.

So yeah, you can say Im a little crazy... Okay, Im completely crazy... And weird... But this is me and my life. So, welcome to my world...

* * *

><p><strong>Trish<strong>

I smirk at the beautiful diamond necklace. I have to have it. I walk in the jewelry store. Immediately the lady comes and stands in front of me. I almost snap at her to move but I bite my tongue. "Hello there! My name is Clara! Welcome to Jewel's Jewelry! How may I help you today!?" she says- more like shouts - to me. I hold back a curse and my hands turn into a ball of fists. I really don't want her to annoy me right now.

"Im fine." I say through gritted teeth. "Nonsense, let me help! What are you looking for!?" she shouts again. Man, she's very cheery. It makes me throw up in my mouth. "Nothing, now can you please go away." I say a little harshly. She doesn't notice. "Ill be at the register if you need me! My name's Clara if you forgot! Remember when you tell it to the manager!" then she walks back to the register. I smile and walk over to the jewelry.

I look around and see no one. I look up and see cameras. Damn it! I think for a moment. I have three options. One, knock the camera down and grab the jewelry and run. Two, I just grab the jewelry and run. Three, I leave the jewelry. Ha! Yeah right! Im getting the jewelry. But if I knock the camera they won't have evidence but the alarm will turn on. If I don't, they have evidence and the alarm will not turn on. Screw it.

I grab my water bottle and throw it at the camera. The alarm sounds and I grab as much jewelry as I can and stuff it in my bra. Then Im about to run but Clara stands in front of me. "What happened!?" she yells. I shrug innocently. "This man stole some jewelry and ran but not before knocking down the camera. You need to catch him or you'll be fired." I warn. And she falls for it. She gasps and runs to call the mall cop. I smirk and walk off but not before grabbing the diamond necklace I wanted in the first place. Why is this so easy? Oh right, because some people are complete idiots.

Like Clara.

Man, she was annoying.

Im Patricia Maria De La Rosa by the way. Call me Trish. As you may notice, Im a thief. Im the most wanted one. Ive never been caught in my life. Suckers. Im 23 years old and I take what I what, whenever I want. You can say Im selfish, I really don't care. No one has really cared about me anyways. Why should I even bother to care about anything? I live with my aunt who doesn't waste any of her time on me. She's alcoholic. My parents were too.

They hated me. But I don't blame them.

I had a brother. JJ was his name. He was your typical, innocent, little boy. He was only 8. He loved magic tricks. I would always show him some new tricks every time I got home from school. My parents wouldn't be there because of work. They always, worked. One day, I decided to walk JJ to the ice cream shop since my parents weren't home as usual and we were both hungry and craving some. I told him to wait at our usual spot at the table while I got us the ice cream cones. When I walked back, he wasn't in our usual spot. I looked around to see if he was sitting somewhere else.

But he wasn't.

I dropped the ice creams and began to look for him everywhere. I searched through the whole street and nearby shops. Soon, I had no choice but to call the cops.

My parents were furious. The cops spent hours looking for him. Then it turned to days, then nights, then weeks, then months, then years. But I don't think they bothered looking for him. We gave up. It broke my family apart. My parents started drinking and every night they would yell at me telling me how it was all my fault that JJ went missing. I didn't believe them. They are the one's who shouldn't be working all the time. We would have gotten ice cream as a family and JJ would have still been right here with us. Safe and sound. But soon, after every night of yelling and screaming...

I believed them...

After many nights of cooking food for myself, I realized we were going broke. My parents spent their money of beers and other alcohol drinks. They lost their jobs because of the disappearance of JJ. I had no idea how to get enough money to support us. I started worrying for myself. I didn't want to starve or be homeless. I didn't want to suffer because of my parents. I started being selfish. I realized that if my parents hate me, then I shouldn't even care about them. So I secretly got a job. It was at a small cafe. But it barely got me the money I needed. I kept getting fired or quitting.

When I was walking down the aisle at the grocery shop, I saw a chocolate bar. I wanted it. But I didn't have the money to buy it. So, I just took it and hid it in my boot. I paid for the things I could buy and left. I returned and did it again. Soon, it became a habit. I stole bigger and expensive things. So, I became a thief. My parents soon, moved onto drugs and overdosed. It broke me. But I quickly recovered because I hated them anyways. Since my parents were dead I had no option but to go to a relative. So I had to live with my aunt who doesn't even care about me.

I kept stealing and getting jobs and getting fired or quitting. Nothing ever happens in my life. A few years ago, I dreamed of the most wildest dreams you can't possibly imagine. Being famous or working with famous people. Being rich and have a family. A husband who actually cares about me, two kids who would also care, and 4 grandchildren who would care as well. But not just care.

Love.

That word that had so much meaning but then, meant nothing...

Who would love a thief? Or better yet, what thief would love anyone? Thief or not, I didn't believe in such thing. In my world, love doesn't exist. Money, cruelty, and greed was my world. So I guess,

Welcome to my world...

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong>

Oh hell no!

I spit on his face. He grunts and let's me go to wipe it off. I fix my wrinkled collar. "You're gonna regret that!" he shouts angrily. I smirk and he throws a punch which I duck easily. I punch him in the face and he falls to the floor. I kick him in the ribs and he grunts again. "You son of a- AHH!" he hold his nose where I just punched him.

"Next time, stay out of my fucking way." I snap at him and walk off. I get out a cigarette and lighter. I light the cigarette and smoke it. I put my sunglasses on and shoot a random chick a flirtatious smile. She sends me it back. I smirk and keep walking until I get to my small apartment. I walk in and go to my fridge to grab a beer. I sit down and watch some T.V.

You can call me a bad boy or whatever. Im a criminal. Ive done a lot of bad things you can't even imagine. Yes, Ive even killed people before. Ive been to jail about 7 times already. I keep escaping. I haven't been caught in months. But I keep popping up on the news. They say to keep a watch out for me and stay alert and blah blah blah. There is no way I want to go back to that hell hole. Memories of that place run through my head.

_"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Victor smirks as he eyes me. "Fuck off, Victor." I warn. His smirk grow wider. "That wouldn't be much fun, would it?" he says before punching me in the stomach. I grunt and hold my stomach falling to the floor. I cough up blood. I glare at him and knock him to the floor. I punch him in the face multiple times leaving his face bloody. Soon, the guard unlocked our cage and went to __separate us. I took the chance and punched him in the face as well. I quickly grabbed his keys and ran out._

_I locked them both in bars. "How does it feel to be trapped in a cage, bitch?" I smirk at the guard before running off._

That was the last time I escaped. I don't want to go back to that jerk, Victor. He always picked on me but I learned to defend myself. Jail made me a bad ass. Everything in my life shaped me as I am now. You know the stories of a poor little boy. His parents killed right in front of him. The little poor boy had to go to foster homes and all that shit. Well, that was me. Kinda... Yes, I saw my parents die right in front of me. The murderer?

Me...

That's right.

I killed my parents.

You probably think Im crazy, right? You're right. Well, I regret killing them. I was furious that night when my parents told me they were sending me to some boarding school. I had no idea why they would do that. When I was a boy, I was so innocent and fragile. As soon as I pulled that damn gun trigger, I became this huge mess.

It was the beginning of hell.

The police came, they saw me and thought I was innocent. It was no biggie. They sent me to foster homes which I easily got out of. I scared the shit out of every family I came across. Soon, I did illegal things. It got me arrested. Like I said, I kept escaping from jail.

Anyways, the things I got arrested for is shocking for some people I guess. I got arrested for stealing, murder, speeding, kidnapping, and jaywalking. The last one is pretty funny. I was just walking down the street and next thing I know, Im tackled on the floor with an angry ass cop on top of me. Yeah, that wasn't my best day.

Damn it! I forgot! Im Austin Monica Moon by the way. I hate my middle name. I gotta be honest. Austin Moon is a cool name. Monica screwed it up. Couldn't I get a better middle name? Better yet, not get a middle name? Im 25 years old and still without a girlfriend. Not that I care that I don't have a girlfriend...

Okay, fine. I do. I get lonely a lot. I don't have friends for goodness sakes! I feel like a loner. But seriously, who would date a man that killed his parents and got arrested like 7 times already. That's right. No one. And no one ever will. I completely ruined my life. I go to clubs and drink and do drugs and have one night stands.

I never thought I would do this stuff. Who would have thought Id end up here. I always thought I would be a famous singer, dancer, and musician. Millions of people would come to see me. Girls would want me. Guys would want to BE me. But no, I just had to pull that trigger and lead my life here.

I sigh.

Now, that I rambled on about my life and what not, I just have to say one thing.

Welcome to my fucked up world...

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

I frantically run down the hallways. I bump into someone on the way and knock his papers all over the place. "Sorry!" I apologize and keep running down the hallway. When I get to the office, Im all out of breath. "I. Am. So. Sorry. I will never happen again, I swear!" I say to the boss. He smiles warmly. "Ally, it's fine. I know how busy your schedule is. Besides, you're only 3 minuets late." he responds. "Thanks, Jimmy." I sit down on the couch. He takes out some files from his cabinet.

"Alright, since you finished your last case so early, Im gonna make it a bit harder for you." he says taking out three files. "Hit me with your best shot." I smirk. He hands me the files. I open the first. "Your first case is a hacker." he says. I roll my eyes. "Child's play." I mutter. I look over the file and it's picture. It shows a red head. He looks young. I look at the information and I was right. He's only 18 years old.

"Why is he so young? He can't be a hacker." I keep looking through the papers. "We know, but he's dangerous. He's taken millions of dollars from bank accounts. We don't know what he uses the money for. He's hard to track though." he explains. I nod and read everything. Apparently, his name was Dez Wade. They are still wondering if he was related to Dwayne Wade. He probably isn't. There isn't much info about him. The only useful information is that he goes to Marino High. I used to go there. Cool.

"Okay, Im on that case." I open up the second file. "This is a thief." he says making me groan. "Jimmy, why are these cases so easy?" I whine. "Believe me, Ally. It's not going to be easy tracking them." he warns. I ignore him and read. Patricia De La Rosa. Age 23. Brother missing. Parents overdosed. Under aunt's custody. This girl is in pain. I could tell.

"Alright, next." I go through the last file. "This one is quiet interesting." Jimmy sits down. I read it and my eyes widen. "Austin Monica Moon. Age 25. Parents murdered. Arrested for murder, stealing, kidnapping, speeding, and jaywalking?" The last one almost made me giggle. "Yup, he's escaped 7 times already." I shake my head. "Let me get this straight. When I arrest him, he will possible escape again?"

"No, we have decided to lock him in a special place." he says. I chuckle. "Where? Area 51-AHH!" He covers my mouth with his hand. "Never say it out loud." he whispers. I roll my eyes and nod. "Anyways, are you in?" he asks. I sigh. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I give him the files back. "Great, good luck." he says. I stand up and walk out the door to my office.

Sorry, I was in a hurry to get to the office that I forgot to introduce myself. Im Allyson Marie Dawson. I work for the FBI. But a really secret part of the FBI. Ive trained ever since I was in kindergarden. Ive trained in boot camps all over the world. It's exhausting but worth it. I learned to flip someone at age 6. I learned to shoot a gun at age 8. I learned to paralyze people at age 13. But not that serious that will keep them paralyzed for life though, only for a couple of hours. I learned mostly everything I needed to know. I only did this for the safety of innocent people.

Im 25 years old and I live on my own now. The only reason why Im in the FBI is because of my dad. He was a worker here. He unfortunately had a big accident at one of his missions. There was an explosion and he was there. He didn't make it. I wasn't alone though. I had my mom. She doesn't work for the FBI, instead she writes books. She's one of the best authors around. A few of her books became movies which was cool. I went to the movie premiers and walked the red carpet. Since her career got bigger, she traveled a lot. I couldn't go with her most times. Right now she's in Africa working on a gorilla book. She's studying them and I have to say, it's pretty cool.

Most of the times, I wished to be something else that wasn't an FBI worker. Like a marine biologist. I mean seriously! There is still a big part of the ocean we haven't discovered yet and there might be new species of fishes or sharks or underwater animals that we thought were extinct. Or a doctor. I always wanted to save a life. But most of all, I wanted to be a performer. I write songs sometimes but I want to sing them. Singing on stage in front of millions of people and getting to travel the world would be a dream come true. I do travel the world with missions but I don't get to tour around and stay long though.

"Hey, Ally!" my co-worker yells. I smile and walk over. "Hey Kira." I greet. She high fives me. "So what's today's mission?" she asks. "I got 3 this time." We walk down the hallway. "Obviously. I mean really! You're the best worker here. He's going to be tough on you." she says. "I know. But the missions are so easy."

"For you. For me, it's like slaying a giant dragon with a toothpick while being blindfolded and hoping on one leg with butter all over the floor!" she says. I raise an eyebrow. "Uh? Your dad gives you easy jobs, Kira. Like getting him coffee and inspecting around for anything suspicious." I chuckle. "Why are you laughing?" she crosses her arms. "First of all, I chuckled not laughed. Second, it's because it's funny. Your daddy is just looking after you." She pouts. "Well, Ill show you that I can get harder jobs." I roll my eyes. "Good luck."

"ALLY!" I jump at the sound of my name being yelled in my ear. "Did you have to yell my name in my ear? By the time Im 30, Ill be deaf." I glare at them. They smile sheepishly. "We just wanted our paycheck." Valentine says. I shake my head and smile. "You guys are so overdramatic about you paycheck, I swear." I mumble. "Alright, Cassidy, Dallas, Elliot, Skylar, Kira, Jay J., and Valentina." I pass them all out. They rip the envelopes up greedily. "Ill be in my office." I tell them. They nod and continue to read their amounts.

When I get to my office, I sit at my desk and think about my three missions. Dez Wade, Patricia Maria De La Rosa, and Austin Monica Moon. Wow, I feel bad for him. Who names their son Monica? I almost laugh out loud. Gosh, I love this job. The missions seem okay. Ive had harder. Like I stopped another terrorist from attacking. If I wasn't there, there would have been another 9/11. So it's pretty cool. In all, I think this job is nice. Not too much or little. I have what I need. Even though, I daydream of being a performer and making and selling albums and performing concerts and shows and... Im just gonna stop right there. Hehe...

So...

Welcome To My World?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fanfictioners! I hope you enjoyed the <strong>**prologue! This is my first rated-T story. Just to let you guys know I don't cuss. Ever. I just decided to do this because guess what today is? My 1 year fanfiction ****account anniversary! So I wanted to take my writing to the next level. So Im sorry If I make Austin cuss a lot. Anyways, Im so proud of the writer Ive become. If you have read my first story (THE PLAYER) then you would know how better writer I am now. This story will be longer chapters than I have written before. You guys deserve the best. Thanks for all your support. I couldn't have done it without you guys! **

**XxSTAY_RYDAZZLINGxX**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ally**

Dez Wade wasn't that hard to track down. I knew what school he went to. I found out his life schedule. He was very well organized which I appreciate. Im very well organized if I do say so myself. Back on topic, I waited for the last bell of the school day to ring. I looked at my red watch.

Three.

Two.

One.

The bell rings right on time. I wait for the red headed boy to come out. He usually comes out through the back doors. I didn't know the reason why though. Maybe he was planning something. It won't matter now because Ive got him right where I want him. As soon as I see him, I stand up from the bench. He doesn't seem to notice me and he casually walks down the steps and towards his home. I watch closely. He seems so innocent. Like he doesn't have a clue on what's going on. He's just another part of nature. How can he be a hacker? He's just a kid. Hackers are usually older and have had years of experience. How long has he been one? A couple of days?

He's like every other teenager. Well, almost. I look at what he's wearing and it is crazy. I almost let out a funny giggle. But I had to be professional and hold it back in. But that doesn't mean I didn't smile. I started following him. When we got to a safe place where no one could see us, I decided to make my move.

"Excuse me?" I ask kindly. He jumps and turns around in panic. He looks around to see if anyone else is around. Like, as if he's avoiding someone. I shake the thought off and smile warmly at the 'hacker'. "My name is Allyson Marie Dawson." I hold up my badge. "Im gonna need you to come with me." I put my badge back in my pocket. His eyes widen. "W-What? Why?" he asks. I shake my head. "That is classified. Don't worry. You will know later. Im gonna need you to come with-" before I could finish he ran.

"Me." I finish. Then sigh. Okay, Im starting to believe he really is a hacker. I run after him. He's slower than I expected. I caught up to him in under a minuet. I tackled him down. Then handcuffed him. See how easy my job is? Kira was over exaggerating. I got my phone out and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hello?" he answers. "Heya, Jimmy. Guess who finished their first case already?" I smirk. I hear him groan.

"Can you at least try to take longer? I swear, you need to slow it down. You finished that case in under an hour." he sighs.

"Yeah, yeah. What do I do with him?" I ask.

"Can you leave him at your place? Our jail cells are full because SOMEONE finished their jobs early that we didn't have time to try to get more room for more." he hints.

"Wonder who." I shrug.

"Just finish up your cases. It shouldn't be too hard, right?" he questions.

"Not at all. Gotta go!" I hang up and put my phone away.

"Alright, I guess you're gonna stay with me, buddy! It's gonna be so much fun!" I say fake excitedly. I pick him up and walk him to my car that was nearby. I shut the door and go to my driver's side. I have an awesome car. The inside is like a cop car but the outside is a beautiful, red, shiny Ferrari. I love my car.

"Nice car." I hear him mutter.

"Thanks, Dez." I start the engine. I look at the mirror to see him gaping at me. "Y-You know my name? How do you know my name?" he panics.

"I know everything about you. Im your stalker." I say creepily. He screams. I laugh.

"Just kidding. Relax, my boss gave me a file and it gave as much information about you as possible. I only know basic stuff like your name, address, school, age, birthday, gender, and your picture." I start driving off. "I didn't know that. Why are you arresting me?" he asks. I take a deep breath and look at the mirror for a second. "I think you know why."

"No I don't, so why don't you enlighten me on why you're doing this?" he says sarcastically.

"You're a hacker, Dez. A very good one. You've hacked into so many bank accounts and took out so much money from these people. It's not right. What are you doing with all that money? Buying drugs? Alcohol drinks? Guns? Weapons? Making your own drug business?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "You have got it all wrong." he says.

"Have I?" I ask challenging him.

"Yes." he answers.

"Then you won't mind if I interrogate you back at my place to get some answers I need?" I ask. He shrugs. "Sure why not." he smirks. And at that moment, I am determined to wipe that smirk off of his not-so-innocent face.

After a long and annoying drive, we made it back to my private house. Dez fell asleep during the car ride so thankfully I didn't to blindfold him. I got out of the car and made my way to his side at the back and opened the car door. He was still sleeping peacefully. I sighed. "Dez, wake up." I shook his shoulder lightly. He wouldn't stir so I tried again and got the same response. Time for plan B. I walked to my seat and honked the car several times. "DEZ WAKE UP!" I yelled. That got him up.

"Zalien attack! Run for your lives!" he gets out of the car and runs. I should have probably shut that door when I went back to my seat. I ran after him and tackled him for the second time today. "Calm down, it was me." I helped him up and he glared. "Don't ever wake me up like that again." he warns. I shrugged and lead him to my 'house'. Once we were in, I shut the door and locked it. I turned back at him and saw him gaping at my home.

Yeah, my home was pretty impressive. The living room is huge with red leather couches and a big high-definition T.V. and a glass table in the middle. Along with flowers and pictures on the walls. The kitchen was just as much as nice as the living room. The dinning room had a long wooden table that about 10 people could fit into. A diamond chandelier above the table made the room look amazing. The bathrooms are... quiet big as well. Each one has a jacuzzi in it which I found unnecessary. There are at least 10 bedrooms in this 'house'. Each has a king sized bed and a walk in closet. Okay, so maybe my house is a mansion.

Even though this mansion is huge, it's too big for only one person. I live here alone and it's completely terrifying. There are plenty of spare rooms but Dez wasn't a guest. This was business only. I grabbed his arm and we walked down to my basement. In reality, this isn't just a basement. It had cellars. I put Dez in one and locked it. "Alright, you'll be staying in here. Ill be back in an hour. Please don't even try to escape. My house designed to lock people out and to keep people in." I warn. Then I walk back upstairs and shut the door. I put in my password and lock it.

Time for the next case...

* * *

><p><strong>Dez<strong>

I keep my head down and push past everyone. I was almost there but I felt something hitting the back of my head. "Hey, Ginger." he says and hits the back of my head again. "Nice seeing you here. Not." he says and earns a few laughs from people. I try to push past him but he grabs my arm and squeezes it tight making me wince. "What's wrong, red?" Chuck says and kicks my leg. I bite my lips from screaming in pain. "Im talking to you." he pushes me and I stumble back. "Gosh, you're a klutz. You can't do anything right. That must be why your family doesn't love you. No one does." he kicks me again on the sides. "See you after class, _buddy._" he walks off. I groan and get back up.

_RING_

Great, now Im late. Again. I sigh and adjust my backpack and push up my glasses. I walk into the classroom and see the teacher is writing something on the board. _This is my chance_. I speed walk to my desk but I hear a throat being cleared.

"Mr. Wade, care to explain why you are late?" she asks and taps her foot while crossing her arms.

"I lost track of time. Sorry." I lie.

She sighs. "This is the third time already. Im sorry, but I have to give you detention." she goes to her desk to write me the detention slip. I hate my life. "Don't be late again."

She hands the stupid pink paper to me and I take it. When I finally sit at my desk I relax. Good things always come to an end. Sitting right behind me was another bully that was friends with Chuck. His name was Oscar. He was chewing on gum when he decided to put it in my hair. I stood up and tried to take it out but it was stuck.

"Mr. Wade! Sit down!" the teacher instructs. "He put gum in my hair!" I point to Oscar and then show her my hair. She gasps. "Mr. Hender, did you do this?" she asks. Oscar puts on his best innocent face and shakes his head. "No, I saw his chewing the gum and he was going to put it in the back of his neck but missed. Instead, it got in his hair." he explains. The was the crappiest lie Ive ever head.

"That's bull-" I got cut off. "Mr. Wade, that is enough! To the principles office! NOW!" she points to the door. "You're kidding right?" I ask. "Ive never made a joke in my life. Now go." she says before turning around and making her way to her desk. I sigh and pick up my backpack and storm out to the principle's office.

_5 Hours Later_

Finally, the nightmare was over. I made my way to the back of the school where I usually get out. I can't go to the front because Chuck and his group were there. So, this was the best and safe way to go home. As I walked back to my house, I felt someone watching me. I thought it was just me because I always feel people watching me but this was different. My conclusions were correct because I heard a feminine voice say, "Excuse me?" and it all went down from there. First, she comes up to me nicely, then the next thing I know, BAM! She tackles me.

So this is where I end up. In a cellar. I can't get through. Im good with electronics not picking locks. There is no escaping it here. I wonder if anyone is looking for me. Nah, no one cares about me. I have no friends who could possibly worry. My family probably won't bother. They'd be celebrating. Meanwhile, the only thing I can do is wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

Patricia Maria De La Rosa was a little bit harder to track but I managed. I located where shops and stores were getting robbed and targeted the next one. Which was a shoe store. I looked around and pretended I was looking at shoes. Finally, I saw the familiar face I saw in the picture.

There you are.

This is just too easy. I got my mirror out and used it to fake checking my makeup but I really was looking at her. She looked around for anyone looking and took a pair of heels and stuffed it in her big purse. Yep, that's definitely her.

I closed my mirror and put it in my mini purse. I decided to follow her until we were in a place where there was no people. It took half and hour until she made it to a really dark alley. Why is it so dark in here? It's day outside. I continued following. Then Patricia turned around fast and threw a knife at me. I let my head back and my back curved as the knife went past me. That was close. I grabbed my gun and aimed at her. She put her hands up and went on her knees.

"Drop the purse and slide it to me. Now." I ordered. She obeyed and slid it to me. I pushed it behind my feet. "Alright, let's go." I walked up to her and handcuffed her. That was kinda fun. Dangerous but fun.

I was going to make her stand but she slid her leg over to my feet and knocked me down. Wow, didn't expect that. She put her hands under her legs and back up so her hands were in front instead of her back. Then she grabbed the handcuff key and freed herself. I held my gun back up again but she kicks it. She reaches for the gun but I grab her arm and twist it back while sliding my leg to knock her to the floor like she did to me. She grunts.

"Nice try." I comment and handcuff her again. I throw her into the backseat and close it. Then I make my way to the driver's seat and drive off. I hear the latina curse but in spanish. Her banter is giving me a headache. I make a sudden stop and since Im wearing a seatbelt, Im fine. The latina however, isn't. Her body jerks forward and crashes to the front seats.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" she shrieks. I give an innocent shrug. Then keep driving. She mutters something in spanish and I stop again. The cycle goes on and on until we finally arrive. I see her gape at my house just like Dez did. Gosh, is it really shocking that Im rich? Apparently, it is then.

I lock her in a different cell but they are right next to each other. They both just stare at each other in disgust. "Who is this douche bag?" the latina asks. Dez glares at her. "More importantly, who is this fag and what is **it** doing here?" he spits. Whoa, I can already tell this isn't going to end up any good. "Dez this is Patricia, Patricia this is Dez." I introduce. Patricia's eyes widen.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" she asks. I sigh. "Dez, you can explain." I say then go back up the stairs. Before I shut the door, I hear Patricia shout, "Who in the hell names their son Dez!?" Yup, this is clearly not going to end up nice. I hope I don't come back to see the feisty latina chocking the poor boy.

Two done, one to go.

I call Jimmy again and wait for him to answer. "Let me guess, you finished the second one." she says in a bored tone.

"You read my mind, Jimmy." I roll my eyes.

"Alright, what are you waiting for? Go do the last one. Ill expect your call in about 30 minutes or so. Since that's how fast you finish your assignments." he says.

"Okay then." I shrug.

"Oh by the way, to make this a little interesting. Ive got an idea for you to catch Austin." he says.

"Okay."

"I need you to seduce him." he says. My eyes widen.

"W-Wait, what now?" I did not just hear him say I need to seduce a criminal.

"What's wrong? Too innocent?" he asks. I glare at the phone.

"Fine, but you better give me harder assignments."

"Trust me. This is a hard assignment." he says and hangs up...

* * *

><p><strong>Trish<strong>

Just another day in my good old life. Stealing jewels and throwing knifes. Ha, that rhymes. That should be my theme song. Hehe.

Anyways, I decided to get some new shoes since I barely have any. Seriously, I only have like 50. That isn't enough. It's never enough! So Ive come to a shoe store to look around. I see a pair of heels that I would die for. I smile deviously and look around. There is only two people here. One has raven hair and another has brunette hair. They are both looking around. There isn't a worker around. I look for any cameras and see none. I smirk.

Too easy.

I grab the pair of heels and stuff it in my bag and walk off to an alley. I feel someone behind me following. I sigh and put my hand in my pocket where my knife is. When I now for sure someone is behind me, I turn around and throw it at them. The knife flies and misses by a few centimeters. Crap. It's a brunette girl. I would smirk at her for being so stupid as to following me but she pulls out her gun and my face pales. I throw my hands up and went on my knees.

Damn it...

Now, I ended up here. Stuck with a red headed doof. He won't shut up and it just makes me wanna rip my ears off. Or better yet, rip his head off. "Shut the hell up!" I yell and cover my ears. He keeps talking. I sigh. "Maybe if I just kill him..." I wonder and that shuts him up. I smile deviously. "Good." I cross my arms and sit down on the bench. For a while I get bored and start talking. Honestly, Im just THAT bored. "So why are you here?" I ask.

"For being a hacker." he shrugs. I nod. "What about you?"

"Theif." I mutter.

"Cool. Im kinda like that too but I steal from the rich to give to the poor."

"What are you? Robin Hood?" I chuckle.

He nods excitedly. "Yeah! Exactly! He's my favorite!" he says.

I roll my eyes. "We need to escape."

"I already tried. It's useless. There is cameras and booby traps everywhere. I can't even get out of this cellar." he says and runs a hand through his hair.

"Great..." I mumble. Im stuck here with him. This brunette better come back soon or she will come back seeing a dead red head...

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

Turns out, I found where Austin will be next. It was a lot harder. But some club owner said that a blonde named Austin came to the club every Friday at eight. Im pretty sure it's him. So I dressed up all... I don't even want to say it. The dress was yellow and went to my mid thigh. There is no sleeves and it showed way too much cleavage for my liking. I was practically naked! I put on black three inched heels and straightened my hair. I wore diamond earrings, bracelets, and necklace. I wore sexy makeup too. I didn't like how I looked in the mirror. This is only for the job. Im prepared. I had my purse that had my money, makeup and gun. So I was pretty much ready to seduce.

I entered the club and my nose immediately picked up the smell of alcohol and sweat. My ears hurt from the loud blasting music. Finally, my eyes saw bright colorful lights and people talking, drinking, and dancing. More like grinding each other. I blushed as I saw a guy already staring at me with hungry eyes. I gulped and kept walking further inside. I look around to see the blonde Im looking for. Brunette. Brunette. Red head. Brunette. Blonde but not Austin. Red head. Bald? Okay... Brunette. Purple? Wow, people these days. Anyways, Brunette. Brunette. Why are there so many brunettes? Brunette. Brunette. Brunette. Blonde... Gotcha.

I walk over to him. When I finally see him, Im thinking of how much good looking he is up close. He's very handsome. Very muscular and tall looking. He's alone and he's drinking alcohol. Great. Im about to make my presence known but I see another blonde eyeing him and biting her lip. She gets up with two drinks and starts walking over. Oh no. He's mine. Not in that way but he's still mine. I quickly walk over and 'accidentally' bump into her making her drinks spill all over her. She gasps.

"Opps?" I say innocently. She glares and heads to the bathroom to clean up. I smirk and check myself in the mirror. I look to see behind me that Austin is still drinking and eyeing some girls. I roll my eyes. "Player." I mutter then put on the best flirtatious smile I could muster then walk over.

"Can I have water please?" I ask the bartender. He nods and gets some water. I smile and sit on the stool next to Austin. I cross my legs and wait. The bartender comes back with some water. "Here you go miss." he says and winks. I smile thankful for the water and drink my water. I look to my side to see Austin staring at my legs and licking his lips. Im nervous again. Here we go.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Kinda..." he mutters.

"You like what you see?" I smirk. He smirks back.

"Definitely. You like what you see?" God, he's such a bad flirt. Do girls really fall for this?

"Yup." I say popping the 'p'.

"Wanna dance, sexy?" he asks holding his hand out. I nod and take it. He leads me to the middle of the dance floor. We start dancing for a while. Then I got the courage to grind on him. I feel weird though. Im not sure if Im doing this right but Austin's growl tells me Im doing okay. His hands find my waist and his hands roam from there. Then his lips brush against my ear and he whispers huskily, "Wanna go somewhere private?" I nod and he takes me away.

"My house." I say and we nods. We get in his car and I tell him directions. When we get to my house, he gapes. As I expected. I grab his hand and we go inside. Im about to take my gun out so we can go to the cellar already but he pushes me against the wall and attacks my neck. I gasp. The feeling of his teeth biting me and his tongue is so mesmerizing. I moan and my hands tangle in his messy hair. He grwls again and his hands go on my back and he starts to unzip my dress...

"I SWEAR IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL MURDER YOU!" I hear Patricia. My eyes widen. Austin stops.

"What was that?" he asks. I sigh. I got distracted. This is a mission. I shouldn't be doing this. I grab my gun and point it at him. His face drops. "What the fu-!?"

"Move. Now." I instruct. His hands to up and I lead him downstairs to the cellar.

"Thank god you're here. This douche wouldn't shut his mouth!" he points to Dez. I sigh.

"Get in." I order. He glares and goes in the cellar. I lock it and put my gun down.

"Oh, we got another buddy! Welcome to hell stranger!" Dez says. "Im Dez the hacker, that's Patricia the bitchy their, and you are?"

"Austin." he says blankly.

"Well what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know! She got me here!" Austin points at me.

"He's a criminal Dez. He's killed people before and did other bad stuff." I explain.

"How do you know that?" he asks bewildered.

"She's like a cop, dude." Dez says.

"By the way, since you've killed people before, do you mind killing him?" Particia points to Dez.

"If this bitch lets me out." he says referring to me. I roll my eyes.

"Not gonna happen." I cross my arms.

"Uh? Why are you wearing that? And why do you have hickeys on your neck?" Dez asks. My eyes widen as I blush.

"Gotta go bye!" I say and run upstairs but before I could shut the door, I hear Austin say.

"She was just acting as a slut to lure me in. And I made that hickey." he says proudly. I blush harder. The call Jimmy.

"Don't tell me you caught him already?" he says.

"Yes, I did. I didn't like it though."

"Haha! I thought you would be done by an hour not five hours! New record!" he says and I can hear shuffling. Im guessing he is doing a victory dance. I sigh.

"When can you pick them up?"

"In a month." he says.

"WHAT!?"

"I told you, there is no space left. So deal with it. Goodbye now!" he says and hangs up. I can't be stuck with them for a month! "Holy molly! For the love of pickles! Why me!?" I yell. Then I hear dogs bark and my neighbor shout. "Keep it down, Dawson!" the old man yells. I give a sheepish smile and wave. "Sorry Mr. Wendfield." I shout. He gives me a glare and walks back into his house. I sigh. This will be... fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your wonderful reviews though! I love them! Ill update sooner!<strong>

**XxSTAY_RYDAZZLINGxX**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Austin**

How could such a small and short woman get me back behind bars again? How is this even possible? I gotta admit though. I really enjoyed her body up against me while she danced with me. She was the most attractive lady Ive ever laid eyes on. Her body was perfect. She wasn't too skinny or fat. She had some 'junk in the trunk' which I enjoyed staring at. Her hair was long and flowed like a river. She was a little pale but still beautiful. Her eyes were dark and mysterious. And her lips... I should have attacked her lips instead of her neck. Those lips were plump and luring...

I groan as my two cellar buddies kept shouting at each other. When will she be back? I need her to get rid of them. Or better yet, free me.

"Shut up!" I yell. They continue. "Why don't you just shoot me?"

"You gotta gun?" the latina wonders.

"If I did, I would have shot you both."

"What did you say blondie?" the latina says through gritted teeth.

"I said, 'If I did, I would have shot both of you'. Are you deaf?"

"You little douche, when I get the chance, I will personally strangle you and throw you in a ditch."

"Right, you and what army, shortie?"

"I can take you on any day!"

"And I-"

There's a ring. A phone ring. Our eyes widen and we look around frantically. Our eyes land on the red head. He picks up his phone.

"Hey mom!... No, Im good... Just hanging with friends... Of course I have friends... No! Who said I was a loner?... Oh... Okay then... I know... Ill be home when I can... I dunno... I dunno!... I gotta go... Bye..." he hangs up. We gape at him. He looks at us. "What?"

"You had a phone the whole time!?" the latina looks like she is about to explode.

"Always carry it with me. Why?"

"Give me that damn phone." I say with my low dangerous voice. He looks terrified and slides it over. I pick it up and dial the familiar number. "Tony, hey... Im trapped by some chick in a cellar... Im okay I just need you to bring backup and get me out... You need directions?... Okay... Ill see you in a few..." I hang up. "He's tracking the phone and is on the way."

"Oh yeah. Good thing I forgot to install the chip."

"What chip?"

"It's so that no one can track my phone. It's pretty cool."

"Whatever." I check the time. It's almost midnight. I slide his phone back. They should be here any minute.

**CRASH!**

Or right now...

"Hurry get in Austin!" Tony yells. I nod and run to the car.

"Hello?" Trish glares. I sigh. "Get in." I mutter and they get in.

"Who are they?" Tony asks.

"My cellar buddies." I mutter again.

"Who is that?" he asks again. I turn my head to see who he's pointing at. Shit. It's Ally.

"Hey, there. Im Ally." she smiles.

"Im-" Tony starts but Ally puts her gun up."

"Gonna get out of the car and into the spare cellar. Now." she says. We put our hands up and get out the car. But there is no way Im going back to the cellar. I kick the gun from her hands and grab her hand spinning her around so that I have her arm behind her back. I thought I had her but she kicks my stomach. How the hell did she do that backwards?

"A little help!?" I tell them. They run over. Tony kicks Ally's stomach. She winces but punches him in the face. Tony stumbles over. Dez is about to punch her but he decides against it and screams when she's about to punch him. He runs behind Trish. I sigh and move forward to fight her but before I can make another move, someone shoots.

"FUCK!" I curse.

Trish shot Ally's leg. Trish drops the gun in shock. Ally winches and falls down in pain. I think for a moment. I don't want to leave Ally here. She might be a bitch but she's a hot chick so... I sigh and use one of her handcuffs to handcuff her. She tries to fight back but cries out in pain. I snicker at her weakness that handcuff her legs too. Tony helps me carry her in the car. Trish and Dez get in too and we drive off.

"Why did we bring her again?" Tony asks while driving.

"I didn't want to leave her like that."

"But you've killed people before so it won't be a big deal if you leave a injured girl. What's going on between you and her? Does the Austin Moon have a weak spot?"

"Shut the hell up! I don't have a weak spot." I growl.

"He does actually. He's distracted by attractive women dressed up like barbies." Ally smirks. I turn to glare at her.

"Wow, never would have thought." Tony says. I hear his voice dripping with pure sarcasm. I glare at him next.

"Are we there yet?" I mutter.

"Not really. Shouldn't we blindfold them?"

"I don't have any blindfolds, do you?"

"Nope, but I have a pack of those things that make people fall asleep."

"You're going to drug us?" Trish panics.

"Calm down, it's not too much." Tony says. I look down in my chair and see the pack and a gun. I pull the gun out and the needles.

"Let's make this easy." I point the gun at them. They freeze. I take the chance and inject some in Trish. She gasps. I inject the next in Dez. He squeaks. I take the next needles for Ally and see she's glaring at me.

"Sleep tight." I smile innocently at her and inject it in her. She's growls and then in a few moments her face calms down and her eyes close. She looks peaceful when she sleeps.

"That was easy." Tony says. "We're almost there."

About five minutes later we arrive. I hop out and open Ally's door. I grab her bridal style and carry her inside while our boys carry Trish and Dez. I go upstairs and find an empty room. I lay her in one of them beds and lock the door. I sigh and run a hand through my hair calling one of our nurses to attend Ally at once. Today was close. I almost had to go back to jail again. I have to be more careful from now on. Especially with Ally...

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

I shoot up and gasp. I feel hot and sweaty and bloody. Well, my clothes are. I look at my leg that was shot and see that it's all patched up. I look around and all I see is grey painted walls and a lamp that barely gives light. I must be at Austin's hideout of something. I try to hop out of the bed but I fall to the floor and cry out in pain. My leg won't let me stand up. I sigh and groan. I try getting up again. But I hear the door open.

I turn my head and see it's some guy I never met. He's staring at me with big hungry eyes. I gulp. No, way. I was not going to be raped like this. This guy is lucky my leg was shot. I try getting up or getting away from the guy. Who was I kidding, he was going to rape. And I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was for once, weak.

He came closer with every step until he was right in my face. He picked me up and threw me on the bed without even noticing my wounded leg. I cried out in pain again. He started to take his shirt off and his pants. My eyes widened. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it up completely. I screamed and he kept taking my clothes off. He managed to take off my pajama pants and was now getting on top of me.

I was scared. I was a vigin and I don't want this to be my first time. Not like this. I punched his face and he backed off a little. It helped a little but it got him angry.

"You bitch! You're gonna get it harder now!" he yells and attacks my neck. I wince as he kisses roughly at it. Then I scream when he bites hard. I try to push him off but he has my hands. He starts going down to my collarbone. My eyes shut tight as he lets go off my hands and one hand goes behind my back to my bra clasp and another down to my panties. I let out one last shriek...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't hate me for this stupid wait. Im so sorry, I know it's winter break but my grandparents have kept me busy. They come once a year so I have to spend time with them. They are lovely though. Anyways, thank you for your amazing reviews! I truly appreciate it! Here are some shout outs and comments.<strong>

_Allygirl49-_** Thanks again for your review! I already PMed you about the stories and Im happy you liked the ghost one! Thanks again! Is it bad that I keep saying thank you over and over? It isn't for me cuz you deserve a lot of them. Hope this was worth the wait. :)**

_SakuraSpark-_** Thank you! Im glad you love it! I promise to work on this story before I start any new ones. This is my first priority. Now that Miss Movin' On is done, I will have more time to work on this one then when this one ends, on to another. But Im just getting started. Hope you stick around. :D**

_blackflowers636-_** Don't worry, you will be seeing more of me and this story. Thanks for your review. :)**

_XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX- _**Was this how you ****_imagined they would react? Hehe. Thanks for your review! :D_**

_pancakesxpickles-_** Im glad it was worth the wait! Thanks for your review! :D**

_Therossylover188- _**So glad you do love it! Hope you stick around for more. :)**

**And the rest of the reviews were guests. Thank you my guests and silent readers. Don't be shy to review. If you're a guest and want to ask something, write something so you know it's you that Im talking about when I respond to you. That will make things easier. Love you all! :D**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong>

I heard her scream.

I shot up from the couch and the girl that was on my lap fell to the floor. I didn't have time to say sorry because I was already running to find her. I followed her screams. I opened the door to the room I left her in. She wasn't there and I cursed under my breath.

"Where the fuck is Ally?" I ask the nurse who I called to take care of Ally.

"I took her in another room while they cleaned up her blood from the room." she says nervously.

"What room did you take her to?!" I growl.

"To Gavin's room." she whimpers. My eyes widen.

"Ill take care of you later." I growl again and run. Gavin is a serious pervert. More than me! He's raped many girls before and even sexually harassed some of our nurses and girls. I see Gavin's door and run faster. I hear a deafening shriek from the brunette. I don't bother to try the handle, I knock the door down with my shoulder. I look over and see Gavin touching my Ally. Her clothes are on the floor leaving her in her bra and panties. I give Gavin the deadliest glare ever and run over grabbing Gavin by his neck and pull him away from Ally.

"Listen asshole, you better not lay one single fucking finger on her or I swear I will kill you!" I yell.

"A-Austin, I-" I shove him to the floor.

"Get the hell out of my sight." I instruct and he runs out of the room. He forgot to put clothes on too. I sigh. I look over at Ally. Bad idea. Her body was perfect. She wasn't fat or unhealthily skinny. She was just right. I should have taken a picture. She got me turned on. But I couldn't do anything to her. She was scared. I see her shaking and her eyes clouded with fear. I felt guilty.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She's silent for a moment.

"He was going to rape me." she whispers but I caught it.

"Im sorry, he's such a perv and I really need to get rid of him."

"I-I want to go home." she whispers again. I almost want to take her back. Almost. I couldn't. For some reason I didn't want her to.

"You can't."

"Why not!?" she gets angry quickly.

"You can't leave because you know too much."

"The FBI knows everything."

"The FBI only knows me, but not this gang."

"This is a gang?"

"See? Now you know too much."

"I almost lost my virginity! I need to go home! I can't be here in this house of perverts!"

"Too bad." I say walking out.

"So you're just gonna leave me here!?"

"Pretty much. Goodnight." I smile and the realize I can't lock the door because I broke it down. I sigh and walk back taking Ally in my arms. She yelps.

"Let me go!"

"You have a bad leg smart ass. I can't lock the door since I broke it, you're sleeping in my room."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, Ill sleep in Dez's room." I shrug. I get to my room and lay her on the bed then walk out and say goodnight again before I lock the door. I make my way to Dez'z room and crash down on the bed. He glares at me and grabs a pillow and blanket. He sleeps in the spare mattress that was under the bed. I close my eyes and try to get a relaxing sleep for once...

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

I got changed to different clothes. But I couldn't stop thinking.

I was almost raped. Oh. My. Gosh. I was almost raped! The thought brought tears to my eyes and I started to cry. Yes, I was supposed to be tough. Im an FBI agent. Im supposed to be professional. But Ive been caught and locked up by the enemy. I was the best agent they had and I failed. But this is Jimmy's fault. He should have made some room and took them. But it was mine fault too since I didn't check if they had any phones. What I did was stupid and so unprofessional. Why am I the best agent again?

I sighed and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep...

The first thing I saw when I woke up was blonde hair. I frowned. It wasn't Austin.

"Oh, you're awake! Hey, Im Riker. I heard your name was Ally. It's nice to meet you." he held his hand out. I cautiously shook it. "Don't be afraid, Im actually pretty nice. Im the nicest here. Then Rydel. Then Austin." he chuckles. I nod still uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just came to check up on you. Im nice remember? I heard you had quite an encounter with Gavin." he says and I frown again.

"Who?"

"The one who tried to rape you I guess." he shrugs. Oh. Now I know his name.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

"No, we just shit outside." he says sarcastically. "Of coarse we do, silly. Come with me." he gets up and walks but stops and turns back around. "You coming?" he asks. I motion to my leg. He nods. Then helps pick my up. When we reach the bathroom, he leaves me sitting on the toilet that had a lid. He smiles then leaves closing the door.

What he doesn't know is that my leg was feeling better than ever. I stood up with ease. I looked around and saw a little window. It was really small but I could fit. Im quite small myself. I stepped on the side of the tub and opened the window. I smiled when it did. I looked through. Aw man. Im on the fifth floor. Great.

I turn on the water from the tub. I then slid the curtain. I slip through the window easily and step on the sides careful not to fall. I wasn't afraid of heights but there was a possibility I might fall. I sigh and keep moving slowly and cautiously. I reach the side of the building and see another building with stairs around it. I smirk and jump. Luckily the other building was only a few inches away. I got on the stairs but winced. My leg was sore. I started walking down the stairs until I got to the ground.

Then I ran.

I stopped a minute later. There was him. Gavin. Standing with a few gang members and a girl by his side. He gripped her butt and I made a disgusted face. There was no other way to go. I needed to get past him. As I thought of a way, an alarm was heard. I jumped at the loudness and saw Gavin and the others making their way here. I quickly hid behind a pile of trash cans. Thank you trash cans, you saved a life.

When they were out of sight, I started running again...

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong>

When I didn't see Ally in her room I panicked. I ran around the building searching and I saw Riker waiting near the bathroom. I hurried over to him and once he saw me he smiled and waved. He's such a nice kid. Way too nice if you ask me. Once he saw the look on my face he looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Ally. Have you seen her? Ive been looking all over for her."

"Relax, she's in the bathroom."

"In there?" I ask. He nods.

"How long has she been in there? Ive been searching the building for fifth-teen minutes!"

"It sounds like she's taking a shower."

"That long?"

"Hey, girls take long and you should know that by now."

"True." I wait with him. That's when twenty minutes past, I couldn't take it. "That's it." I burst through the door. I sighed when I saw the curtain. "Ally, get out of the bath. You've been there long enough." I heard no respond. I frowned. "Ally?..." I cautiously opened the curtains and she wasn't there. I saw the little window was open though. I kicked the stupid tub and walked to Riker.

"Where the hell is she, Riker!?"

"Im sorry, man."

"Sound the alarm right now!" I command and run downstairs. I hear the alarm go off when I reach outside. I look around frantically for Ally but I couldn't find her. I kept running around like a mad man. That's when I saw the blood. I gasped as I saw how much there was. I looked around and saw it. The mark spray painted on the wall. It was another gang who took Ally...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh! Another cliffhanger! Tell me what you think by reviewing. I love hearing from you guys! If you have any suggestions feel free to. Okay, now <strong>**shout outs!...**

_MusicWithinMe-_ **Thanks for your review! You know me so well. :) Ally would never suffer from that. Ever...**

_Dirtkid123-_ **Thank you so freaking much! But who knows. Haters are everywhere. Ive had some in other stories but I didn't care. :)**

_pegasusgotwings (Guest)-_ **Don't worry. I would never do that to Ally. :)**

_Guest-_ **Whoever you are that said 'Best. Story. Ever', thank you so much. Im glad you think so. :D**

Ross's Juliet- **Im glad you think so. I hope you liked this one too. Thanks for you review. :)**

***Disclaimer, I don't own anything!***

**XxStay_RydazzlingxX**


End file.
